The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to backplane connectors, and, more particularly, to improved cable assembly connectors utilized in backplane applications.
Existing backplane connectors which utilize waferized structures can be prohibitively expensive to tool-up. Wafers are designed to support a set number of signal pairs and ground elements associated with the signal pairs. These elements are supported by a frame typically formed from a thermoplastic and molded over portions of the signal and ground elements. As such, each particular wafer requires its own mold and stamping and forming operation. Thus, the costs required to tool up waferized connectors are large.
A customer usually needs to have very significant volume or a willingness to pay non-recoverable tooling fees for tooling up a new wafer. Each wafer count must be tooled as a new part including stamping dies, mold cavities, plating tooling, assembly tooling, and the tooling for assembling the connectors into finished cable assemblies as a mold for a four-pair wafer cannot be used to make either a three- or five-pair wafer. In essence, multiple sets of tooling are required to produce different pair count wafers. It is also somewhat costly to use the same stamping and forming equipment for terminal assemblies of different pair count wafers as the stamping and forming members must be changed for each particular count wafer, thereby not only incurring labor, but also increasing manufacturing time.
Existing backplane cable connectors that utilize a wafer construction do not easily support wiring schemes that are more complex than connecting all pairs from one column to another column. “Lettered” wiring schemes, such as W, X and Y wiring schemes where the pairs track the configuration of the particular letter are difficult to construct. A need therefore exists for a connector that utilizes signal pair components that reduce the cost of manufacturing.
The Present Disclosure is directed to an improved connector that utilizes individual signal pair elements which may be inserted into a variety of differently configured connector housings and which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.